A study has been developed to look at flow mediated dilation in patients with HIV treated with antiretroviral drugs. This technique is a surrogate for coronary artery disease that is well established, and is an assessment of endothelial function. The prevastatin arm of the study has been fully accrued. Prevastatin does not have a consistent effect on HIV viral load or on forearm blood flow as measured by this technique.